


I think Batman looks down on me

by Batisbest



Category: Batman - Fandom, Justice League
Genre: Clark Kent /Bruce Wayne, Superman /Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batisbest/pseuds/Batisbest
Summary: Superman is so cute





	I think Batman looks down on me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language

I think Batman looks down on me

Superman is unhappy recently.But he was ashamed to tell anyone about his annoyance,except his mother,Marsha.She is very understanding.

“Is something bothering you,my dear Clark?”Martha’s voice came from the phone.

“yeah,actually,I really have some trouble.”Clark said.

“You could tell me.”

“huh...I think Batman looks down on me.”Clark said embarrassed.

“But you are strong,and cute,and smart.....Maybe you misunderstood him?”

“I’m sure I’m not.”Clark sign. “He praised everyone except me.”

“wow...”said Marsha in surprise. “Do you know what is the strangest?”

“What?”

“You are too strong to be recognized,why are you so care about Batman’s opinion?”

“This....because his opinion is important,and I want his ratification.”

“Why?Clark,You’ve got a lot of people’s love.”

“But I want his love!”

After a short moment of silence,Marsha said: “oh,I see.”

“Do you have problem with this?”Clark said nervous.

“Have problem with what?”Marsha giggle. “You are an alien,Clark.But I still love you.”

“Thank you.”

“Go get him Clark.I’m waiting.”

After talk to Marsha,Clark feel better,he decide to prove himself to Batman.

So,What the hell happened?

At the League’s party,Batman start his speech.

“All of you are an indispensable of the League.The flash,the fastest man in the world;Green Light,you are fearless;Wonder Woman,you are the most honest people I ever seen;Aquaman,I believe you have more power under the sea;And Superman....”

Superman look at Batman,and waited his praise.

“I like you a lot.”

Batman raised glass, “To he League.”

Everybody is happy except Superman,Because he thought Batman looks down on him.


End file.
